Gojira: War of the world
by Captain Padraig of the Gotengo
Summary: This world never belonged to us... nor will any other. This war of Kaiju will determine the rightful owners of this planet, and who we will be the appetizers to.
1. King Ghidorah vs Bagan: Beginnings

King Ghidorah vs Bagan

Chapter 1: A learning experience

If you looked at Saturn's 3rd closest ring at nine o'clock on a Saturday, you may have noticed a spaceship. And walking towards the helm of the ship was a quadrupedal life form similar in appearance to an aggregate destroyah, smiling confidently. They were the Xatais, creatures so ancient that they evolved to a point where technology was part of their evolution and these particular aliens had been using earth as a field test for years on end now. They had been doing genetic modification for quite a long time now and had been sending alien monsters to "invade" earth, using weak imitations of the final product in a series of tests.

Zeb walked in to the helm and hissed out in its alien language "The tests have came back as positive as the likelihood of my promotion, along with the fact that I did a better job than the dull construction that was 'mechagodzilla'". They didn't bother to capitalize the name because of how badly it had failed and failure was marked by refusing to even properly identify the entity, for in their eyes, it was useless. Captain tinar winced, and recalled the stupidity and failure that was mecha godzilla 2.0. It had been easily demolished by Godzilla, along with the titanosaurus that had been sent to help.

However, that was all in the past, and besides he was soon to get a promotion. Well hopefully at least because their most successful monster they had yet to create and manipulate was none other than King Ghidorah. Or at least the latest Ghidorah.

Having started out with very little resources, their first modification was on what humans referred to as cretaceous Ghidorah. Having observed the species, they had decided to make variants of the kaiju that was fairly powerful for its 40 meter height. They created King Ghidorah, a kaiju that decimated Mars and all of the life forms that had happened to live there in a test run. Excited, yet patient, they sent a small scale version of King Ghidorah to earth. Planting a "Venusian prophetress" to warn earth, and got mothra the guardian of earth to get 2 other kaiju, known as Godzilla and Rodan to battle the miniature King Ghidorah. They defeated it but had almost died in the process. They had thus been making variations of the Ghidorah species as much as possible, such as Keizer Ghidorah, Desghidorah and millennium Ghidorah (So named because of its expected lifespan). Today, however, they had managed to combine all of the genetic traits of each Ghidorah into one long DNA strand. tinar smiled, knowing that they could possibly take on their rival empires now and gain many resources in the process, which would save their species starving masses for the moment.

Zeb, seeing his thoughts on his face, told him "However, we should test our new variant first, war with a bad product in hand would be a terrible idea, don't you think." tinar growled, frustrated.

"Of course I know that," the once-great captain retorted "why do you think I sent out the miniature King Ghidorah out to make money from the lesser empires, so we would have a clear field to take the test, duh."

"WELL, maybe, you could have mentioned that earlier instead of expecting me to develop psychic abilities like Grand King Ghidorah."

"Whatever, anyways what do you think we should do for the test, Zeb."

"Well, my small friend, we happened to pick up a signal on earth, which would indicate something very interesting. Care to hear?"

"Oh please, keep me waiting, I love just standing here."

"Well, APPARENTLY, during King Ghidorah's and Godzilla's battle in the 2019 battle, their blood got mixed in the ocean, and combining their DNA and regenerated into a new creature. The humans, so far are calling it 'Bagan' and 'evil incarnate' for whatever reason."

"Firstly, are you aware of how ridiculous that is with those origins and secondly, really… 'Evil incarnate' is the best title they have for him?"

"Yes I am and considering how stupid humans are, is it really all that crazy they would give him a title like that?"

tinar thought for a second and silently agreed. Humans were stupid enough to create a destructive monster, find the perfect way to kill it with minimal losses, throw the weapon away for moral purposes, despite it having saved potentially millions of lives in the process, not use it against the monster when it returns then call it the "King of the monsters" as soon as it wins a battle.

"Point taken, but why are you bringing this up?"

"Well, firstly and fore mostly, we have a target. Secondly, it is made up of King Ghidorah's DNA, at least partially. If an empire where to notice Bagan and link Bagan back to King Ghidorah and back to us before we were able to build up the final Ghidorah species into an army, then we would be persecuted by said empires and then executed. Obviously, our government will make us out to be terrorists to protect the citizens and our families. Even worse, we will have lost all of our research."

tinar replied," Well, what about the miniature King Ghidorah, they have tolerated him, why not this one?"

Zeb rolled his 3 eyes and said "That's because, you idiot, that miniature King Ghidorah has been of so little power relative to what we have and there's only one of them. This is completely different."

tinar laughed, realizing his idiocy. After he stopped laughing, he said "Alright then, is the final version of King Ghidorah ready to go down to earth and kill Bagan."

"Yes"

"Alright then, send him"

"But he is still just a baby…"

"I don't care, we need to end this problem quick before another empire notices Bagan and calls us out."

On Earth

For the most part, Tokyo had expected this to be a peaceful day, and the day had started as it normally did so they had no reason to believe it would be any different. And thus their shock was complete when they saw a horn erupt from the depths of Tokyo bay, glistening an ivory white.

Soon the rest of the body followed, a silver and red mismatch of flesh. Bagan had come to attack the city. People screamed and began to run in panic and saw it clearly as the behemoth pulled itself to its full height of 150 meters and howled. Its body had the same build as Godzilla if slightly thicker. Its body was covered in a silvery coating of skin, reminiscent of Godzilla's skin and King Ghidorah's metallic coloration. Two neck like appendages stuck out of its shoulders, stiff as if they were stone. Its tail went halfway before forking out into 2 different tails and ended in stubs. Horns, closely resembling King Ghidorah's own, adorned the head of the kaiju. The horns lead down to a bony protrusion that ran along the creatures snout until it curved upward suddenly into a 10 meter horn. The dorsal spines of Bagan ran down his spine but unlike Godzilla's, they were curved and hooked like the King of terrors.

Bagan's amber eyes raked the landscape. It had never seen a city before, feeling both scared of the unknown and angered at all the noise, it did the one thing its instincts told it to do… destroy. Bagan began rampaging across the once beautiful city, blasting wave after wave of buildings into hot melting messes, throwing whatever it could find that was within arm's reach at the largest building. He shoved a larger building down and swung his fist through another. Suddenly, he stopped. Something wasn't right.

The atmosphere began to heat, all the humans who were fleeing began to feel it. Slowly all the creatures, Bagan and humans alike, looked up and saw a boulder, easily thrice the size of Bagan begin to descend from the sky. The haze from the fire of the meteor blocked out the sun before it slammed into a section of the city, instantly destroying a third of the already heavily punished city.

Then 3 beams, gold and red in color, burst through the meteor, shattering it with ease. Then the 3 headed terror walked out, assuring the Tokyo residents that today would be destructive to no end.

Standing 180 meters tall, it dwarfed Bagan easily. Scales of bright gold smothered its body, each one outlined by a deep crimson. In between the scales the skin was a deep black so dark that the eye seemed to slide right off it. The creature possessed 3 long, serpentine necks that ended in draconic heads, each the size of a house. Each head had 2 long, pronged antlers, behind which were 3 horns, each uniquely designed on each head. Its saurian mouths were lined with pearly white teeth, each equal in size to a human. Its wings, reaching 20 meters higher than the actual body ended in elegant claws on the tip of the wings. Two thick tails fell down from the body and ended in spiked maces that whipped around, destroying nearby buildings in the process. King Ghidorah had arrived.

The space dragon looked around for its target and spotted Bagan about 1500 meters away, staring at the new guest and more than a little curious. It seemed oddly familiar, like a friend or maybe even a parent. However, that line of thought abruptly ended, when King Ghidorah, not caring for the creature and only wanting to please its masters, blasted its powerful gravity beams into Bagan, catching 2 in the chest and 1 in the head.

The King of terror cackled madly as dopamine surged into its 3 heads. However, it was short lived as Bagan, reeling from pain, retorted with its plasma breath. Bagan's eyes widened as King Ghidorah, reacting swiftly, formed its light barrier and reflected the beam away from it and even managed to absorb some of the energy from the blast. Bagan howled frustrated and charged, its horn leading the way.

King Ghidorah stood firm to accept the force of the charge but at the last second, Bagan whipped his head up, right into the right head, getting an angry hiss as a reward as the horn cut opened up the alien's neck. King Ghidorah, enraged at the fact it had actually been HURT, released its beams, now reinforced with bagan's plasma, and they lanced into the body of Bagan and lifted him off the ground. Bagan, changing from excitement to fear in an instant, was thrown into a building and slammed into the ground repeatedly.

Bagan, about to lose consciousness, shot 3 balls of energy out of its horns. King Ghidorah, so caught up in the frenzy of blasting and punishing of Bagan, did not notice them until they slammed into his back, causing an explosion of pain as the King was knocked down, hating the creature that it was fighting all the more.

Bagan, seeing his opponent down, changed into an energy sphere, flew up and attempted to slam himself into the living extinction event. King Ghidorah sensing a large energy signature above him, quickly began absorbing it. Bagan, panicking, quickly reverted back to his normal form, weakened by the attack.

King Ghidorah, refusing to be defeated by any creature on any account, used the energy he absorbed to heal his neck and back wounds, increasing his already impressive regeneration. Bagan did the same, knowing that he would need it later. Then the 2 kaiju stared at each other for a moment, refusing to back down.

Bagan tried an invisible, telekinetic claw attack. When it merely sparked against the dragon's light barrier, Bagan grew even more enraged. He fired his lightning horn and plasma breath at the same time hoping to overwhelm the 3 headed monster. The King of terror counteracted by firing his gravity beams from his mouth. The beams connected in midair and the beam battle began. As the Bagan's beams pushed itself closer and closer to King Ghidorah's heads, the space dragon went all out, pouring all of his available energy into his beams and let out 6 more beams from each of his wings and shooting from his eyes. Bagan tried to route more energy into his beams to compensate, but it did not even slow Ghidorah as the gravity beams ripped mercilessly through Bagan's beams and smited the back of his throat, the most devastating hit landed yet in the battle.

Bagan roared angrily, and charged at King Ghidorah, his head lowered once more to impale him. King Ghidorah, knowing what would come, fired his beams at Bagan to slow him down. However, Bagan didn't care and rushed through the beams, impaling the arch-nemesis of godzilla in the chest. King Ghidorah cackled in pain, as Bagan decided to fire his lightning horn while still impaled, amplifying the injury. Ghidorah bit down on Bagan's appendages, hoping to absorb some energy to speed up the regeneration of his body, but Bagan would have none of it, as he lifted King Ghidorah over his head and flung him into Tokyo bay. However, as King Ghidorah went flying, both of his tails slammed into Bagan, knocking him down and preventing Bagan from pursuing further.

Getting up, Bagan roared in victory as he saw King Ghidorah struggling to his feet in the bay. Stalking in to finish the dragon, Bagan noticed something rising up from the depths. He stopped to look at it. It was dead marine life. Bagan watched as fish, sharks, and whales and much more floated up to the surface of the ocean and began producing red energy, their life force he assumed. He then noticed that Tokyo was producing that energy too and it was all floating towards…King Ghidorah?

Fully healed from the absorbed life energy and insanity in his eyes, King Ghidorah slowly began to flap its wings producing wind, which began to curve into his own personal hurricane. The Hurricane began to encompass Tokyo bay as Bagan struggled in, trying to maintain his footing in the storm. He tried to fire his plasma breath at the eye of the storm, but it was swept away in the storm. Bagan finally arrived at the eye of the storm and saw King Ghidorah standing there, waiting for him. Bagan roared and charged him, his horn flaring with electricity. King Ghidorah waited until Bagan was about connect, then released a shockwave of pure heat and energy, blasting off Bagan's horn. The once proud kaiju reeled back, screaming in pain. Suddenly King Ghidorah swooped in, blasting Bagan with his gravity beams and lifting up and flew into the sky. Higher and higher they went, until they were at the edge of earth's atmosphere, at which point the king of terror stopped and let the behemoth stay there for 2 minutes, basking in the creature's slow suffocation, biting the Kaiju with electricity to pain it more and coax out air. Growing tired of the game, King Ghidorah Blasted bagan with everything he had. The 18 beams slammed into the kaiju, forcing him back to earth. As the Kaiju sped through the atmosphere, catching fire, it tried to breathe, but only got the burns from his speeding towards the ground. The king of terror opened up a chasm full of lava and fire. When he collided, he leveled what remained of Tokyo then fell into the chasm that had been created just for him. Only just barely alive, bagan flailed about in pain of what he being was forced to endure. Which led to his ultimate downfall, as King Ghidorah flew down, gaining speed and slammed both of his feet into bagan's back. His gore was splattered everywhere. The blood stained scales, the bones sticking out of bagan's once terrifying body, the intestine covered feet, the inferno that raged around the dragon, and the insane cackling of the 3 heads that they were all reveling in … the spectacle was all too much. The 14 Japanese people who had survived looked awestruck and paralyzed. The king of terror then received a mental message then flew back up into the stars.

Zeb looked at the screen, quite surprised at how close the satellite had come to the battle. He had positioned himself out in space directly over Tokyo to record the test and had gotten nearly a mile close to the battling creatures. He had been worried that one of the beams might hit the satellite and he would not be able to watch the latest in the series. The battles had always been his favorite part of the job and he would have been very disappointed if he had not been able to view the latest battle. On the subject of business, he was very relieved that King Ghidorah had won, because if bagan had survived, the very existence of his species would have been threatened. He sighed with relief, even if King Ghidorah was destructive and dangerous and did not give a damn about him and would have happily devoured him, he had inadvertently saved his species. He decided to go to bed, knowing he'd have to deal with tinar excited in the morning at the possibility of recapitalizing his name, which was hardly a good thing. Still, he had to admit he was excited, the Milky Way felt like it was within his grasp. And to think that it was still a mere hatchling.

(Next chapter: Whatever you guys say honestly, I can either continue with King Ghidorah or I can make a series of kaiju battles, let me know in the reviews)

Please tell me what you thought of it so I know what to improve on for the next chapter.


	2. Gigan vs Spacegodzilla:sword and sorcery

Gigan vs Space Godzilla

(This is using my own version of Gigan and Space Godzilla)

It was on the Planet known as QI-9886, that the Gladiatorial concert of the 5th strand in the Milky Way was held, specifically on the desert continent known as Weir. Weir was a desolate continent full of dry sandstorms, acid rains and if they were particularly unlucky, a volcanic eruption. Not all much lived there, creatures never survived long enough to adapt to the area and evolve. Thus it was the perfect place for gladiator tournaments to be held due to how dangerous the environment was and was home to the most successful in the corrupt business.

In the entrance

One of the more interesting creatures to be found in the Coliseum, Space Godzilla was trying to think of a way out of the infernal place. He was hot, he was miserable and most certainly infuriated by the fact he had been captured by creatures that were not even a tenth of his size. The giant creature was the space-faring relative of Godzilla, the king of the monsters. He had the same body as his powerful family member, but the similarities ended there. Instead of the king's normal dorsal spines, Spacegodzilla had crystallized versions. His tail was tipped with an assortment of crystals and atop his shoulders were two gargantuan crystals that was the source of his powers. He threw himself at the door repeatedly and when it did not budge, he blasted it with his corona beam, which barely scorched it. The Blue saurian was about to fire again when he felt a mental intrusion. Lifting his head, for he had never felt such a thing before, received the question "What are you?"

"I am Space godzilla, you insignificant lifeform, release me now or suffer my wrath!"

"Now, now" said the unknown voice, full of mirth "I don't think we need to worry about your 'wrath' just yet, my soliders are already taxed from your 'wrath' earlier."

"Do not mock me mortal, for I am not in a pleasant mood. What do you plan to do, ant?"

"Well, since you seem to be enjoying yourself, why don't you do us a favor? Are you aware of where you are?"

Space Godzilla thought for a second and thought to the voice "no"

"Well then if you would prefer to leave then you will have to take out a monster that is just outside the door, you were so maliciously pounding on a second ago. Defeat it, freedom is yours and you may do whatever please, including going back to that pathetic black hole of yours."

"And if I refuse?"

Then you will be atomized and mentally tortured until you cannot even recognize your own train of thought."

"Fine, I will do as you say."

"Good."

In the Throne room

Kalstr smiled to himself as the xilliens, bringing their credits, walked in to his hall. It was a grand thing, his hall, bedecked in weapons of gold, platinum and star core metals. He was a large creature standing 27 feet tall, His body was turquoise in color, and was humanoid in shape, the psychic smiled that he had managed to "convince" the strange kaiju to battle for him. For he had set up a bet, that in which he picked a kaiju and his opponent, today it was Rtolp, did the same and forced the 2 creatures to battle to the death, the owner of the surviving kaiju winning whatever rewards they had agreed upon. Up until this day, he had never risked as much as he was now:2.5 million credits and the ownership of two kaiju. The business man rubbed his sweaty palms... he had never been so nervous about anything in his career. As he scanned the minds of the xilliens, he discovered the name of the enemy's kaiju... Gigan.

In the arena

The door opened, and light scorched his eyes. He had never been blinded by such a bright light. It was a circular dome, with gold tinted sand as the floor. The dome was made with the ceiling of the arena open allowing him to bathe in its warmth. Scattered across the sands were remnants of hundreds of battles. Bones of all sizes, technology of all ages and creatures of all shapes decorated the arena. Cameras from all angles covered the walls to ensure that only the best footage could be shown to the public . As he lifted his body from the pitiful ground, he floated forward, his eyes searching for his opponent. When he finally found it, he stared at it confused, for it had to be the strangest thing he had ever seen.

Standing 360 meters tall, it would stand just as tall as he was if it was right next to him. It's body appeared to be a deep blue, and was armored all over by what appeared to be star core metals and had 3 giant fins running down it's back. It's belly had a buzz saw running vertically on its body, as high as it's lower chest and as low as it's pelvic area. It had a singular red visor running across its face that occasionally flashed at wherever the head was turned. A row of forward curving spikes ran up it's neck and onto the top of it's head, where in the front of the head had a metal beak and matching tusks on either side. The spines ran down the chest until it ran along the tail, 100 meters in length. Most curious, though were his hands and feet. The feet were two solid blades which the creature seemed to balance on, but the hands were even stranger. They were 2 masses of liquid metal, that as the cyborg flicked it's wrists, formed into 2 scythe like blades that the kaiju held ready.

Spacegodzilla, understanding that this was the opponent that the psychic had been talking about, summoned 5 massive Crystals out of the earth to give him more power as the fight went on. Then he turned to fire his corona beam at the creature known as gigan. Only to discover that gigan was almost already on him, sprinting at a phenomenal speed of 70 miles per hour.

Spacegodzilla, however, already had his beam and fired it, point blank at the dashing cyborg. Surprisingly, it demonstrated it's incredible speed yet by aligning it blades to catch the blast, pushed it out of the way and sunk one scythe into the right side of spacegodzilla's stomach. Pulling himself in close, gigan then threw himself into the kaiju, his buzzsaw running. The buzzsaw reaped into spacegodzilla as the Saurian screamed out in pain.

The cosmic creature, having enough of close range combat, spacegodzilla lifted gigan telekinetically with his mind and began blasting him in the back so the nimble cyborg could not protect himself. He extended the game, happy to gain revenge. However, gigan, having long lost the nerves to feel such childish behaviors and formulated a plan, and disappeared in a flash. Spacegodzilla, losing his psychic grip on the odd creature, wondered where he had gone. He quickly discovered though, as a scarlet beam pierced 1 of his crystalline dorsal spines.

Gigan, his teleportation successful, slashed his scythe, now charged from the corona beam, into the blue Saurians backside. Spacegodzilla, reacting swiftly, whacked gigan in the chest with his particularly long tail, sending him flying back into the sand. Taking the battle to the sky, spacegodzilla started to pull up the crystals up from the sky and sent them flying at Gigan. The cyborg shifted his scythe into dual chainsaws, set them on the ground and began to pull his body along with them. Moving too fast for the slow and tedious crystals, Gigan once again charged at spacegodzilla and fired his beam at spacegodzilla again. However, he was ready for the shot and reflected the blast back at the birdlike kaiju.

It pierced through the arm of the hooked horror, and while Gigan registered the pain, he didn't care and fired a second if slightly different beam at the cosmic conqueror. Spacegodzilla, thinking itself invincible to another such attack, was shocked when the beam stopped at his shield, spread out over his body in little beads of crimson light, then exploded, completely and utterly bypassing his photon shield. Angered at the fact that gigan was still alive, Spacegodzilla rushed up and grabbed gigan in his arms, holding him up and began to absorb energy from the cyborg.

As system after system failed, and Gigan began to rely on sheer muscle, it got an idea. Instead of trying to power his buzzsaw or eye beam, he rushed his mouth into the kaiju, biting and tearing off hunks of flesh even managing to pull out an eye from his captor. Spacegodzilla shrieked In pain and let go of Gigan and floated down to the planets surface.

Gigan changed his chainsaw hands to metal hooks that we're tipped with explosive materials. He knew he was taking an extreme risk in what he was about to attempt. He stepped forward... closer to the creature that had almost killed him. Space Godzilla also came closer, knowing that the next exchange they were about to have would be the last. Blood pounded... plans were formulated... and feet were positioned.

Suddenly, they lunged both at the exact same time.

This would be the final and determining moment for the victor.

Spacegodzilla fired his corona beam where he determined that gigan would be in the lunge. However, Gigan, antipicipating the shot, rolled right under it, scorching his sail as he went. Appearing right next to the cosmic kaiju, Gigan slammed both of his hooks into what his computers had determined to be the conduit for all of spacegodzilla's energy, his shoulder crystals. The explosives went off and shards of the crystal of the shoulder went flying, The Space titan, severely weakened, pulled up a crystal tower with his telekinetic powers and sent it flying at gigan, hoping to impale him before he died. Gigan, sensing the crystal tower approaching him from behind and charged at the Blue Saurian, his plan going working to perfection. At the last second, before he collided and Spacegodzilla's telekinesis took hold on him to hold him in place, he teleported behind Spacegodzilla, slammed his hooks into the Left crystal shoulder of his enemy's and grabbed him from behind and held him place. He may have been the weaker of the two but gigan had the advantage of surprise and only had to hold him in place for a few short seconds. The crystal tower, still following Gigan, went straight into the blue saurian's heart and stopped as he lost concentration.

Gigan walked slowly and deliberately to the front of Spacegodzilla. SpaceGodzilla struggled weakly, trying to escape his inevitable doom. He stared into the visor of Gigan's face, realizing he was not the first to meet this fate nor, most likely, the last. He saw, behind the mask, an emotionless executioner that did not care for anything in the world as the scythes crossed around his throat. Then the world went black as gigan ended the conqueror's short reign.

In the Hangar

Gigan thought about the battle it had just partook in. This was unusual because the kaiju hadn't thought for itself in nearly 5 decades. It had to do with his opponent, he decided, it was too familiar. He knew for a fact that particular creature he had never met before but maybe it was a relative of something he had met before. Curiouosity overwhelming obedience, he hacked into the xillien ship's files, accessing everything the xillien species was aware of. After some searching and shifting, he finally found what he was looking for: Godzilla. After gaining a mild curiouosity for the creature, he noticed something lying in the ground next to Godzilla's foot. Zooming in, the object was revealed to be... himself? It was almost exactly him, except with green scales and gold scales replacing his own body armor. Now with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, gigan began searching through the files of the ship once more, this time for itself and suddenly there it was, staring him right in the face.

GIGAN'S CHILD

He had been a parent... and the memories started rushing into his head at breakneck speed. Playing with boulders, watching the kaiju screech at small creatures and chase them around and protecting the baby from any foolish enough to attack. He then realized what the image of the king of the monsters meant. That his child that he had been protecting for years had... died. He let out a metallic wail that could be heard throughout the entire ship, the first vocal sound he had made in a year, the first emotion he had felt in god knows how long. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Ripping himself and his body out of the storage unit and shaking off all the sedation tubes that had been attached to him.

Anger and grief, powering every system in his body, made him realize that the xilliens were responsible for sending his child out to battle. He needed everything, everything that was responsible for the death of his child... to die. He ripped his way out of the hull of the ship like it was tin foil, and floating out in space, fired his eye beam into the ship's volatile reactor. The ship exploded in a fiery wink, sending super heated shrapnel in all directions. Gigan didn't care though. He had his first self designated mission in years.

"Find and kill Godzilla and whatever relatives he had in the most sadistic and macabre way possible"

(Alright that's it folks. Please review and point out any flaws that i may have in my writing so I may fix them in the future. And also for to notify the people reading this, all chapters tie in together, they are in the same universe. Anyways, enjoy)


	3. Mechagodzilla vs Destroyah

Mechagodzilla vs Destroyah

In the steaming rubble of what remained of Tokyo, the minister, Tomoyuki Tanaka did not look pleased. Not only had the military been caught so unawares by Bagan and not able to formulate an attack against the creature, the entire population of the once resilient city had been reduced to 14. FOURTEEN! He could count on his fingers the amount of survivors that had been left in the battles wake! He was about to scream in rage at the atrocity before he collected his thoughts about happened. He needed to be confident and not show the people how worried he was, not now. That would only cause riots and general chaos. He assessed the corpse of the fallen kaiju, noting a few details about the creature's broken up appearance.

To be honest, he never really seen damage of this level dealt by a single kaiju. Bones stuck out, the rib cage had caved in and the horn had been torn off. As he viewed the carnage, he felt something tap his back. He turned around and nearly sighed with relief. It was Douglas Gordon, the captain of the Gotengo, who had saved humanity alongside Godzilla in the siege of The final wars. The xilliens had attempted to take over earth, and had nearly succeeded too if not for the daring captain and King of the Monsters.

Douglas asked "Sir, do you have any orders outside of tracking King Ghidorah and putting Project 85 into operation, our best defense against any more attacks from Kaiju?"

The minister thought for a second and said "No, just recruit the pilots who will handle the project, preferably ones who have experience with fighting kaiju, I also want you on the team."

Douglas nodded his head and said "Understood, also I need to ask, what do you think of the new Ghidorah."

Tomoyuki shook his head and said, "I honestly have no idea, what to think of anything at the moment, just report to me when you have completed your orders and have built the mech."

"Roger, general" replied Douglas with a smirk.

"Stop that, you sound too much like an american. Now get to work."

In the G-force Command Center, 9 years later

The two copilots for Project that had been chosen for the project, Miki Saegusa and Akane Yashiro, stood ready for their first test. Miki Saegusa, a former pilot of the Super Mechagodzilla and a psychic to boot looked nervous about her new role in the world but looked proud nonetheless. Akane, however, looked very displeased at her job and looked like she might punch Douglas in the neck. She had good reason though as she was the former pilot of Kiryu, the third Mechagodzilla to boot. She had been helpless, when Kiryu ran rampant. Since then, Akane had sworn never again to pilot a mech but during the current crisis, where almost any kaiju that attacked would devastate japan even further. Douglas, however, was less interested in them for the moment and was simply awestruck by humanity's greatest testament in technology that was standing before him.

Project 85 stood 320 meters tall, standing straight in a serious and military-like position. Its double-plated exterior consisted of Sitanirium, which is more commonly referred to as space titanium due it's commonness in the abyss. It's abdominal region holstered its plasma grenade launcher, and above it, in it's chest was the fabled absolute zero cannon capable of freezing foes solid and even disintegrating them. Mounted upon it's broad shoulders was the garuda warship, allowing the machine flight and the use of it's laser cannon's. Solar panels lined the dorsal plates of the mech. The wrist's of the mech held 2 maser cannons and the finger's were tipped with the infamous revolving finger missiles from the first mechagodzilla created. It was the accumulation of all mechagodzillas, the sum of all of humanity's technological marvels and it was the last, best hope for Japan's current survival. It's metal saurian body glimmered in the harsh, unnatural light, reflecting it's predecessor's form.

Mechagodzilla 4 had been born.

Unfortunately, it shared kiryu's fatal design flaw. To support a mech of that size, it needed an endoskeleton of extreme durability, something that could withstand the stress of having 285,000 tons of metal hanging off of it and still being able to shrug off the thunderous hits from other kaiju. Despite all of their machinery, the only substitute was the skeleton of the the second gojira, the one who had battled Biollante, Battra and nearly caused Worldwide meltdown. Surprisingly, the skeleton had survived the blast.

Miki Saegusa cleared her throat and said,"It reminds me of junior, the design of it I mean"

Douglas nodded, conceding the point. "So you would be Mrs. Saegusa, I presume, pleased to meet you."

She Smiled, but with a cold look on her face,"Yes I am, you are Captain Douglas Gordon who trained Ozaki the Kaiser and piloted the Gotengo in the 2nd Xillien war, correct?"

Gordon said,"Yes" then realized why she had such a cold reaction to him. Earlier before the Xillien war, in a mission to subdue all the Kaiju of the world, he had trapped Godzilla Junior in the Arctic to protect the world from the Nuclear King. Apparently she still harbored feelings for Junior and had not forgiven him, even when he had released Junior to help them in the war.

He scowled. It didn't matter how many feelings Miki had for junior, Godzilla had been the world's most destructive and dangerous monster and had caused numerous casualties across the globe. He needed to be stopped and Gordon had simply been the best man for the job, with the best kaiju team on the globe to back him up. At the end of the day, if she tried to interfere with a mission, he would knock her out to keep the mission unjepoardized.

Akane looked between the 2 and coughed slightly,"Perhaps, you 2 can have your debate later, we've detected movement off of the coast of Okinawa Island and as much as I hate the idea of re-piloting a Mechagodzilla, especially one with a Godzilla skeleton in it but we don't have any choice."

Miki said angrily,"Fine, lets go."

On the Sea Floor

A blanket of red organisms, about 150 square meters in total, was moving slowly but steadily, moved across the sea floor. It was the kaiju known as Destroyah, the Oxygen destroying beast. He had sensed a source of food in Okinawa, the oxygen destroying particles in their purest form. He had survived Burning Godzilla's meltdown through an aggregate form that ran off from the rest of the aggregates to destroy the micro-oxygen lab that had housed it's all important nourishment. Since then, it had been surviving off of the destroyed body of it's near perfect form's body, which had perished in it's fight against Burning Godzilla. About 2 months ago, it had run out of micro-oxygen and had been slowly wasting away. But thankfully for the Satanic monster, there had been a new micro-oxygen lab built, in hopes of being able to add it to mechagodzilla and the military's vehicles. It was planned to kill the entire island's population if it got between him and the micro-oxygen.

On the beach of Okinawa

It was a dark and chilling night, the city was eerily quiet as the city, for once had been able to completely evacuate the island much to their own surprise. Then it breached the surface of the water. From the waist up, it was almost the exact same body of the "Perfect Form" Destroyah, with one major difference. From it's shoulders had sprouted 2 mantis-like arms that the aggregate Destroyah possessed. From the waist down however, his body was the arthroscopic body that the aggregate's possessed, giving it an almost centaur like appearance. The pincer-like legs drumming on the earth as it walked, creating vibration's that could be felt for ten miles in any direction. The color of it's eyes had changed since it had last been seen by humans, instead of a harsh orange, it was a dark violet that emanated from the eyes of the monstrosity. In fact wherever there used to be orange it was now that same dark malevolent violet. The wings of Destroyah were located at the midway point between the body and the legs.

Destroyah started for the 30 story lab and had gleefully devoured about half of the destructive micro-oxygen substance before a barrage of missiles spiraled into the kaiju's backside, merely annoying Destroyah. He turned around and howled at the mech that had fired them, Mechagodzilla. He snarled, recognizing the design of the Gojiran species and recalling the creature that had once destroyed his perfect form and charged the mech.

Mechagodzilla braced itself as the beast charged it's horn with crimson energy and attempted chop off the shoulder of the machine. Mechagodzilla and it's crew were prepared for it though and reacted with their energy sword and caught the horn at the base. Destroyah confused by the fact that his horn had been stopped, pulled it back to swung again to only find the same result. Mechagodzilla reacted swiftly and grabbed the neck of the crustacean, pulled it close then fired it's mega buster beams pointblank into the face of the kaiju.

Destroyah roared in pain, pulled off the vice grip that was Mechagodzilla's hand then grabbed the chest of the machine and threw it through two buildings. Mechagodzilla got up steadily before being blasted by destroyah's micro-oxygen beam, who was now circling over head. Mechagodzilla got up suddenly and much more quickly than before, with the help of the garuda warship and rammed the airborne terror.

Down they tumbled, with Destroyah managing to put Mechagodzilla underneath him to cushion his fall. Mechagodzilla then propelled his body from underneath the destroyer and slapped the kaiju with it's metallic tail. The mech turned around to fire it's complete arsenal at destroyah only to have his neck grabbed by it's pincer tail. Next thing the pilots knew they were being dragged down a street of the city by the infuriated demon monster.

The mechanical wonder let out another barrage of missiles that zoomed ahead into the face of the flying kaiju. They slammed into another building and this time it was Destroyah that was up first. It activated it's laser horn again and lunged again. This time mechagodzilla did not have enough time to get the energy sword out and was ultimately skewered by the horn, lacerating a bone even. However, this gave mechagodzilla the chance it needed to unleash it's full arsenal at the behemoth as it tried to pull itself out of the mech's chest. Missiles, mega busters, maser cannons, the plasma grenade and revolving missiles arced into Destroyah causing horrific damage.

Destroyah shrieked in a sound that sounded like it should not be able to exist as the wound healed to a point where there was only scar tissue of the massive repertoire had been released. It then turned a strangely calm eye on the mech that promised "I am done playing Games".

He gathered up Micro-oxygen in its mouth then released it in a large ball known to most as the oxygen destroyer. It exploded against the hull of Mechagodzilla, cracking it open to reveal the second layer of armor. He charged up another oxygen destroyer and fired it again, tearing open the second layer and revealing the wires and circuits that supported the deteriorating marvel. He charged up the third and most likely final oxygen destroyer before suddenly Mechgodzilla flew up suddenly and grabbed destroyah's jaws and held them shut. But instead of the mech's normal and harsh yellow eyes, they were now a natural cyan blue.

It was dark. That's all there was. That and the occasional pang of pain that flew through what he perceived to be his body. But he could have sworn it felt familiar. Or at least some of it. Some of it was dull and muffled but other times heated and cutting. He began to think on what had caused it, perhaps there was something to it. He knew he had fought other creatures before, even if he did not remember them. But he knew he was dead so it did not matter. Before he went back to sleep however he felt a blast that sizzled when it connected with the bones of his body. Suddenly he understood what the blast was, it had harmed him on the night of his death. He started to think back, growing more and more shocked as he remembered each thing that had happened to him. He had a son, he was alive and survived the ordeal. He had a life before this and lived life to it's fullest. But he remembered the monster that had been there when he died and had threatened the very existence of his beloved child. It was the creature that was attacking him now, he was sure of it. He wasn't going to die again, not to this monster that had tried to murder his son. He let out a mental roar of defiance that cleared the fog of mystery that swirled in his mind and knew who he was.

He was the King of the monsters.

Godzilla, now aware of who he was, held Destroyah's mouth shut as the oxygen destroyer surged up into it's cavernous mouth and imploded there, blowing off the lower jaw and a large part of the higher one. Destroyah stumbled back from the king, startled at the mech's sudden ferocity, and attempted to recover. Godzilla charged at the Kaiju, refusing to give it a moment of peace. Destroyah's horn flashed scarlet and initiated a downward but Godzilla caught the horn in his mechanized hand, still glowing with micro-oxygen, and began to twist it.

And with a grotesque pop, Destroyah's horn was torn from the screaming kaiju's head. But Godzilla wasn't done and impaled the horn in Destroyah's throat, silencing any more cries from the monster.

Destroyah, attempted to flee but Godzilla slammed his head into the Crustacean's octagonal pattern in his chest and caved his way in. Destroyah tried to pull Godzilla out, but his arms could not fend off the enraged king. He fired his oral maser beam, which he had found replaced his atomic breath, into the chest of the kaiju and caused it's body to heat to an extreme level.

Godzilla pulled himself out and readied what he perceived to be a cannon to finish Destroyah once and for all. Destroyah took this opportunity to take flight. Then A freezing cold ray bit into his back. Godzilla had fired the absolute zero cannon, and the abrupt change in temperature caused Destroyah's body to fracture into several pieces, dead.

Godzilla let out a metallic version of what his roar used to be, before ejecting the pilots that had controlled him, not caring about them anymore than he would a building, but not wanting them anywhere with him.

As Godzilla, still what they perceived as Mechagodzilla, bent the metal of his body to accommodate for the breaks and scarred metal, then waded as into the sea, the pilots stared at the mech with both awe and fear. Akane was the first to speak.

"My god, I can't believe that happened, AGAIN."

Miki said nervously "I believe Godzilla, junior's father, is back."

"Then we must warn g-force, prepare a new countermeasure and find Mechagodzilla so the world can be safe." Said Douglas with a tone that promised that Mechagodzilla would be stopped.

* * *

From the body of Destroyah slipped a red crustacean, barely a centimeter long, into the sewage system. It would be back...eventually...

(Alright, that's it folks)


End file.
